


Kiss Me So I'll Know

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel can only think of one way to figure out if he's actually gay, and he only hopes Dean will be in on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me So I'll Know

They were sitting out in Castiel’s garden on the edge of the swimming pool. Their legs were in the water, and it was nice and cooling on a hot summer day. They each had a glass of homemade lemonade by their side, and in between them was a platter of watermelom. 

Dean couldn’t have imagined a better day. He smiled at Castiel and grabbed a piece of watermelon, happily biting into it.

”I can’t believe we’re starting high school,” he said in between bites.

”Me neither,” Castiel responded.

There was a silence. Not an uncomfortable silence by any means, but they kept quiet. They looked at each other, at the pool, at the sun, at each other again.

”This watermelon is awesome. You should have some,” Dean said eventually.

”No thank you." 

Silence.

”Wanna jump in the pool?” Dean asked, slightly frustrated because he wanted to do something, anything, and Castiel was refusing.

”Not yet.”

”Cas, you’re really not giving me much to work with here,” Dean huffed annoyedly before changing his voice, sounding kinder. ”Anything wrong? 

”I’ve been thinking a lot lately,” Castiel eventually admitted.

”About what?”

Castiel took a deep breath. ”I think I might be gay.”

Dean wasn’t surprised at all, really. He knew his bestfriend very well, and responded without missing a beat. ”That’s totaly cool, Cas,” he smiled.

”I have a question for you,” Castiel stuttered, ignorant of Dean’s attempt of showing support.

Dean waited patiently.

”I don’t really know for sure, you know, it’s really hard because it’s not like I have any experience and it’s just not that easy to know and all that and I guess my question, Dean, is-” he looked down, then right into Dean’s eyes.

Dean’s heart beat fast in his chest, because he had a feeling he knew what the question was and he wanted it. He wanted those words to come out of Castiel’s mouth so badly, and he had for a long time, and he was suddenly nauseous because what if Castiel had a boyfriend or something?

”Will you kiss me?”

Dean swore his heart stopped beating, and he had to remind himself to breathe. He didn’t know if he was dissapointed or happy. He had hoped for Castiel to ask if they could be together. A kiss could lead to that. It could also give Dean a taste of the thing he wanted the most, just for it to be taken away. He decided he would hate himself forever if he didn’t give it a try, so he pushed away the platter of watermelon and sat closer.

”So I’ll know for sure?” Castiel added.

”Yes,” Dean responded, and then he leaned in carefully. At first his lips were just barely touching Castiel’s, and Castiel didn’t respond in any way, but then he seemed to figure out how to do it, and his lips were chapped yet soft. It was much nicer than any girl Dean had ever kissed.

Castiel pulled away. ”Definitely gay,” he said, looking down, and Dean was quite certain he knew what he was thinking. He also knew how to take the sad look of his best friend’s face.

”Wanna do that again, Cas?” he asked with a smile on his face.

Castiel looked at him, surprised. ”But you like girls-” Castiel started.

”And guys. That kiss didn’t just help one of us become certain of that.”

Castiel smiled, and then leaned in once again, but he pulled back before their lips meet. ”I can’t do this again unless we’re on the same page.”  
  
Dean looked at him worriedly.

”If we’re gonna do this, we have to actually be together. No girlfriend, no other boyfriends, just each other.”

Dean didn’t answer verbally. Instead he nodded and kissed his _boyfriend._


End file.
